How to Correct The Wrong Kiss
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Alternative ending for New Year's Party. Sean listens to his gut feelings and go back to Heck's house.
1. How To Correct A Wrong Kiss

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative ending for the New Year.

Do leave a comment if you liked the story.

Oooo

Sean was quite upset and angry, he wanted to talk to Sue about the Christmas Eve's kiss they had, and give her a New Year's kiss then finally, to express his feelings that he had for her. None of his plans ever worked as he wanted, and now he is sitting at his doorstep, recalling events that happened a little while ago at Heck's house. Sean wasn't sure how long he sat there after talking to Axl, but he decided that he will not play nice and sweet guy anymore, and let someone else to steal the girl he is pinning for over a year now. He exhaled sharply and went back to Heck's house; if he doesn't go back he would not hear the end of it from his mother.

Ooo

The party was still going and only a few people were remaining. Heck family was busy, Mike was trying to avoid guests, Frankie was still upset about the kiss Sue missed, Axl and Brick were nowhere to be seen. Brad was standing by the dining table frustrated with all the events that were happening.

Ooo

Sean was looking for Sue, but she was nowhere to be found. Then he saw Brad and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Brad," he said.

"Sean!" Brad was surprised to see Sean there, but he smiled. "This is the most boring party. I mean look at these people." He complained.

Sean nodded agreeing that the party was indeed a disaster. "Did you see Sue?" he asked and noticed that Brad's eyes widen comically and Brad pointed the backdoor and said that Sue went outside to get some fresh air after Sean left the party.

Sean wondered if Sue was still with Aiden or not. He really wanted to talk to Sue, but he definitely didn't want to see Aiden planting another kiss on Sue.

"FYI, Aiden already left." Brad winked at Sean.

Sean smiled and nodded thanking him and went looking for Sue. When he reached the back yard he saw that she was sitting on the picnic table, the same place where they shared their Christmas Eve's kiss. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about the kiss, and walked towards Sue and cleared his throat to make his presence to her.

Ooo

Sue wanted to clear her mind. After talking to Aiden that they needed to talk later which he took the hint that it was about them. Thus, he understood and apologized for barging here without informing her. She felt guilty and relief that it was over. However, she was regretting that she could have done it earlier then she could have that kiss she was expecting for a week now.

Sue couldn't believe her luck, Sean was so close to her and she knew that he was walking towards her, but instead, Aiden gave her the kiss which she never wanted or expected. Her heart broke when she saw Sean's face and felt sad when he just left without even talking to her. That's why she came outside to clear her head.

She was a little surprised when she heard a throat clearing and expected to see either Mom or Brad, and to her surprise, Sean was there. She quickly straightens her pose and grinned widely. She started to blush when she saw that he was looking at the picnic table as if recalling certain event they shared at the same place.

Sean slowly took a seat close to Sue. "Hey Susy-Q, what are you doing here, all alone?" He asked.

She smiled, "It's too crowded and too much noise and I wanted some me time, so I came here to clear my head." She explained.

"Susy-Q" he called her while giving her a sad smile he continued to speak. "I wanted to talk with you. I'm sorry for not calling or texting after Christmas and for running away without wishing you today." He said.

She smiled, "I know and I'm sorry too for Aiden's thing." She imagined that he would want to talk about their kiss. "So what do you want to talk? You know I am all ears." She smirked.

"Susy-Q, I wanted to talk to you before we went on our vacation, but I had no idea what to tell you, so I just left. and… the first thing is I am so sorry for going MIA." He started.

She smiled and waited for him to continue.

"I really like you Susy-Q. For the past few months or years, I don't know for sure, I started seeing you more than a friend, and I would like to take you on a date as a possible boyfriend. If you like to go on a date with me then I would be really honored." Sean said while looking at her for any reaction and only saw that she was so happy.

"You have no idea Susy-Q how many times I tried to tell you about this. Every time something or rather someone happened. Like that blind date we planned for each other, I was planning to surprise you by coming as your date, but….. you know what happened. I have known you my whole life, and I really like you Susy-Q. You always see the good in everything, and you get excited for even little things like seeing a flower blooming. You are the happiest person I have ever seen. I feel so relaxed and happy whenever you are around me. Your happiness is contagious." He smirked.

"Which I really don't mind. I would really like to date you Susy-Q, what do you say?" He asked.

Sue looked at Sean with her mouth wide opened and Sean couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Susy-Q!" He waved his hands to get her attention.

Suddenly he was pulled by someone for a tight hug while letting an ear piercing squeak. Sean assumed that she must be very excited and happy about the situation.

"That was soooo cute." She said with a pout. "Sean, I feel the same way about you. Last few days I was an emotional wreck. I couldn't think if you liked me or hated that kiss. I do see you more than a friend. When that Nicole dragged you from me I wanted to punch her face but thank god Brad and my Mom handled the situation." She said while smiling.

"I was so looking forward to kissing you when you started walking towards me I got all excited and planned to give the most passionate and biggest kiss and hold you so tightly, but all of those went down the drain when Aiden came out of nowhere. I never wanted to kiss him." She explained.

Sean squeezed her hand and she jumped a little but quickly calmed herself when she saw that Sean was holding her hand.

Sue leaned forward the same way they hugged each other only a few days ago at the same place then she noticed that Sean also has moved closer to her. Both of them looked at each other's faces, as if seeking permission and looking for any hesitation but found none.

Both Sue and Sean wanted this, so they kissed each other very slowly and without any hesitation or any interruptions. Sue puts her hands on his neck while Sean puts one hand on her smaller back pulling her to him. His other hand was on her tiny waist squeezing a little sending spark on her body. Sue returns the favour by pulling his hair a little only to get a very satisfied moan from him.

After some time both pull back while breathing heavily but the silly grin on each other's faces.

"Happy New Year Susy-Q, this is gonna be one awesome New Year for us." He said.

"Indeed, Happy New Year Sean! I can't wait to get my birthday kiss from you and anniversary kiss and then thanks-giving kiss and then first-day kiss and many more kisses." Sue started rambling.

So Sean pulled her to another kiss while thanking his gut feeling which made him to go back.

Oooo

THE END.

Oooooooooooo

Thank you reading. Reviews and feedback are welcome.


	2. Expressing Feelings

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

Sorry for any possible grammar and spelling errors. I just wrote one more story based on NewYear episode.

Alternative ending for The New Year's Eve Party where Nicole drags Sean away from Sue. That scene was full emotional for me when Sue walked away feeling sad.

* * *

Oo

Sue was so giddy when Sean started to talk about the Christmas Eve, but typically her all excitement went down the hill when Nicole grabbed his hand and dragged him away from her and it hurt a lot when Sean didn't stop Nicole. Sue sighed and slowly started to walk away feeling hurt and embarrassed for thinking he liked her too.

* * *

Oo

Sue was with Frankie and Brad, "Mom! Brad! Thank you, thank you so much for arranging this beautiful party just for me to find if Sean liked me too", Sue sighed. "I am so stupid for thinking that there was a chance for me and Sean." She smiled sadly.

Then Brad felt bad for his friend, he knew how much Sue liked Sean, then walked away muttering something and Sue also walked out to get some air Frankie following behind.

* * *

Oo

Outside Frankie and Sue were seated on the back yard.

"Sue, don't think like that honey. I know you might see that you are not worthy of him and he might not like you. But, without taking a chance how would you know? Unless you two talk to each other how can you be sure? So, I think you should talk to him, Sue." Frankie explained to her daughter.

"Mom, I love you, but this time your cheering isn't working for me. Thanks but let's face the reality. Guys like Sean won't like girls like me. They go for cheerleaders like Nicole. I mean look at Axl, both he and Sean were quarterbacks and they were every girl's dream, so I really doubt that Sean will like me, and look at me I am all braces….. a lot of glitters…. socially awkward…. and a nerd. While he is gonna be a doctor one-day and he is so handsome, rich and a super nice guy who has the biggest heart." Sue sighed feeling defeated. "Sean would never be interested in me like I feel for him. Let's be real Mom, I have always liked him more than a friend, but he is Sean Donahue who used to date super cute, hot girls and I am pretty sure med students must be interested in him already, and sooner or later he will again fall a girl who is hot, smart and brainy not a nerd and awkward girl like me."

"Is that how you really think about me?" A voice asked from the behind. Sue cringed and gave her mother a frown. 'Is he here?' She mouthed Frankie who nodded slowly gave a guilty smile.

* * *

Oo

Frankie noticed that a tall figure was coming into the view of searching for someone. She saw he looked bit annoyed and Frankie could have easily warned Sue about Sean's presence behind, but instead she chose not to, and let Sue speak from the heart knowing that Sean will hear it. Frankie felt bad for lying for her daughter, but she wanted her to find happiness and even it means not telling about the young man who was listening to their conversation very eagerly.

* * *

Oo

Sean saw Sue was walking away and was looking at her feet. He felt his heart is sinking but didn't pull away from Nicole. Sue looked so defeated when she walked away from him. He was the nicest person and never hurt anyone, but now he is hurting the last person he wanted to hurt who happened to be the person he loved the most only by talking to Nicole who was talking something that he had no idea. His full focus was on Sue. Sean was about to politely ditch Nicole when Brad came rushing and he took the chance to run away. He gave an appreciative smile to Brad and went looking for Sue who was missing.

* * *

Oo

Sean saw Sue and her Mom walked outside and followed them to their back yard. He sighed and stood for a while and then slowly walked, but he maintained his distance.

He saw that Mrs. Heck and Sue were talking, and he started to walk towards them until he heard Sue was saying that Axl and him been famous and dating hot girls. So, he stopped for a while and listened to their conversation which is bad a habit and he knew it. Sue's voice was full of hurt and he can feel the sadness, but it also hurt him that she thought of him like some playboy. Before he knew it, he has asked Sue if she really judged him like that. He saw Sue stiffened and Frankie nodded for something she said and he walked toward them.

* * *

Oo

"Sue is that how you see me? Some sort of a playboy?" He asked and Sue noticed the hurt in his voice.

He slowly took a few steps until he reached her and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Mrs. Heck walking away. He was so thankful for the chance he got to talk to Sue.

She was looking at her feet, but he knew that she was listening. "Sue you have known me for your whole life, since we were small, and it hurts me to know that you see me as a play type guy. I know when we were in high school, I did date a few hot girls, but not after that. Yeah, I asked Lexi out on a date last year, but that is different. I always saw you and still see you as a very special person in my life Sue, and how can you think so low about you?" His voice was raised a little. He is so angry that Sue for thinking she was not special.

"I mean, about me... I mean..." he sighed. "I feel so mad at you right now Sue, because I thought we were close friends." He said.

Sue cringed for feeling how defeated he looked and sounded and top of that he looked so hurt too. "Sean, noooo. I never..." She was about to cry, but he cut her off.

"No need Sue, now I know what you think about me. I was so happy to hear that you liked me too, but never mind." He prepared to leave and Sue held his hand and pulled him to her and did one thing she could do to show how and what he meant to her. One second they were arguing and then the next second they were kissing each other. Sue felt that Sean was surprised, and decided to pull away only to be held by a pair of arms pulling her back. Sean hesitated, but kissed her back after a few seconds when he felt that Sue was pulling away. When both were running out of air they pulled back. Leaning and pressing their foreheads.

"I am so sorry Sean, that was not my intention and no... I never saw as a playboy. You are the sweetest ...and a super nice guy I know. But, I felt like you were out of my league. Let's be real you are Sean Donahue..." he cut off her again and kissed.

"Hey...don't ever say that I am out of your league and never say it again, ok?" He said seriously. She nodded. "I like you a lot Sue, I am super crazy about you. I think for the past year or so , I felt the same, and I was so hurt when Axl told me you had a boyfriend, but now I want to be clear that I like you and do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

She shook her head and gave a small kiss. "I did go out for dinner with Aiden, but it was nothing serious and now you mentioned it, I better clear things with him, but not now I will talk to him later. Sean, I like you too, in fact, I have been for a long time , and for the past three months it grew stronger. I was so giddy when you and I kissed last week...Talking about kissing ...did I mention that it was the best kiss in my life. Not that I have been kissed by hundreds of guys, but you know it was like WOW." She smiled.

Sean was grinning and had the biggest smile and a proud face when she said he was her best kiss.

Sue slapped his chest playfully. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Sue laughed for his reaction and buried her face in his chest while he hugged her. They stayed like that for a while.

"You know we never officially kissed for the New Year!" Sean said looking at Sue.

Sue gave him a confusing look, "Uhh... Then what did we do like a few minutes earlier? I thought that was kissing." She said and Sean beamed.

"Susy Q, that was when we became a couple and the kiss meant to be fixing things annnnd a New Year kiss is totally different." Sue grinned at his explanation and leaned forward to kiss him.

He smiled and both met halfway sharing their first official New Year's kiss as a couple.

"Happy New Year Suzy Q!"

"Happy New Year Sean!"

They greeted each other and kissed while waiting for a lot of adventures as a couple.

THE END

* * *

Oo

Thanks for reading and please leave a review as they help me to improve.


	3. The Garden Bench

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story.

My first story with out any dialogs. Hope you like it.

* * *

He is used to it. He watches Sue walking into the building, he is heartbroken to hear that Sue is actually dating a guy that she met out of nowhere, and he had the worst luck when it comes to his feelings for Sue. He sighed and started to walk back to his building. Sean should have known that something like that was bound to happen as it was not the first time like he told Sue, that he was used to it. But, this time it hurt even more, because he clearly knew how he felt about his friend's little sister.

He feels emotionally drained, so he decided to sit for a while before his class. He saw students were walking around the college ground; some were couples who were holding each other's hands. He sighed, imagining he would be holding Sue's hand today while walking her to the building if yesterday he would have taken her on the date instead of another guy, they would have talked, and today he would have had the chance to take her out for coffee, or lunch and kiss her while dropping her back to the apartment, and wait standing outside her class for her to come out. Then Sue would gasp upon seeing him and runs to him and throws her small frame and hugs, then giving a welcome kiss and finally he would press a kiss on her forehead. They would walk to the nearby café for a quick snack before their next class. She would complain that he didn't need to come and spend time in between her every class, and he would say he loves to spend every second and minute with her.

Sean didn't know how long he sat there on the garden bench until he heard his name been called. He turned to see Sue was walking toward him. She was smiling widely and he couldn't help but smile in return, Sue had that effect on people, like her happiness is spreading everywhere. Sue slowly took a seat next to him and kept her backpack on the ground next to her. She asked him what he was still doing here. He saw her frowning, and he quickly smiled at her. He put her hands and holds one of the hands then she is asking if he was alright. He nods and tells her that he was just having a headache.

She suggests going back to her apartment then she could make him some herbal tea, and when he was about to decline the offer, she grabs his hands and about to pull him when he pulls her back her to sit again, she loses her balance, but Sean holds her before she falls. She smiles again, and he looks into her eyes, so was she. Then like for a second he sees she is looking directly into his soul as if she was looking for something. He shakes his head, and then he feels like they were leaning toward each other, he blinks again to see if he was seeing things. No… she did lean slowly as if allowing him some time to stop it.

Sean doesn't know if it was a spur of a moment as he held her so close to him, he doesn't really care as long as he gets his love. He too leans toward Sue who presses her warm lips to his. First, he feels that she gives him a ghostly kiss and waits for a second. He sees her eyes are half closed, and her lips are parted a little. He feels like electricity running inside him. He waits for a while which feels too long, so he takes the lead and presses his lips on to her waiting lips, expecting Sue to pull back or to push him.

He hears her backpack falling on to the ground with a thud, but he is too busy to care about it. Sean puts his hand around her waist and pulls her a little and feels her small hands around his neck equally pulling him to her. There is no space between them, and they kiss for a while enjoying the closeness. Both of them are too busy to think about certain wrong date guy, their next class, a certain family who might find out about their make-out session, and why on earth they are kissing, they just act on their feelings for the first time. He feels a vibration in his pocket, then both of them pull back slightly and Sean still doesn't take out his phone which destroyed their moment, but they stay like that looking at each other's eyes while smiling.

Sue looks down shyly. Sean smirks proudly that he was the reason for her shyness. Suddenly some male pride fills his heart that the girl in front of him is blushing, because she was kissed by him, and looking at her face, her swollen lips he can't but gives her a goofy smile, but she misses it as she still looks at the ground. Sean puts his finger under her chin and slowly lifts her face to him giving a warm smile that full of love and pride. Presses a feather kiss on her forehead and stays like that for a while. When he pulls back he sees that Sue is smiling too, but she looks confident.

They talk and agree that they should continue their talk somewhere else where they can have some privacy, grabbing his backpack he holds his hand which she takes and they walk to her apartment to finish their talk. They needed to clear the air, they needed to talk about their near misses, and more importantly, they needed to talk about them. Sean knew at that moment everything will be alright as long as they were together. They will deal with a certain date later, certain angry friend/ brother later, and family who will be excited later, now it's only them.

THE END

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chicken Soup

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story

* * *

"Brrr.." she heard a noise coming from other side of the bed and felt that her husband who is shivering and felt his body is extra warm too. She quickly got up and checked his temperature by pressing her palm to his temple.

"Sean." She called quietly, "Honey, are you feeling ok?" She knew it was a silly question, but she needed to know how he felt.

"I think I have cold and fever." He says, and holding her to him as if she might disappear. She smiles at his action, and presses a kiss on his warm cheek, and tries to get up from a bed, but he grabs her hand and pulls her back to bed.

"Sean, I need to grab some blankets and I will get the hot water bag, but first you need to release me." She says while trying to get free from his hold.

"NOOOO…don't leave." He cries.

She can't help but smile the way her husband acts when he was sick. Being married for one and a half years, he rarely gets sick and when he does, he is the biggest baby, but she loved it, not the part her husband been sick, but the part where her husband is extra clinging and opens up for more love.

"Baby, you need to get yourself warm. I need only two minutes to grab some blankets and the hot water bag, I promise then we can snuggle all you want." She tries again.

He pulls back a little and looks at her face. "Promise?" He asks.

"I promise." She says.

"Only two minutes." He says again.

She nodded at him. "Deal!"

* * *

Oo

Once she covers Sean in extra blankets, it takes more than two minutes to boil some water and she hears her husband calling her name, smiling she quickly grabs the hot water bag, and returns to the room.

Oo

"You are late!" Sean states in an irritated voice, but quickly grabs her and hugs her.

She smiles and keeps the hot water bag at her husband's chest covered with a cotton cloth, but he removes it and pulls her warm body to him. She sighs, he will never change.

After whining for a couple of minutes, finally, he falls asleep, and she lets sleep take over.

* * *

Oo

She wakes up after a couple of hours getting some rest; she needed to make some chicken soup. Thank god that she once prepared chicken soup for Nancy when they were at Sean's parent's house for the holidays. She knew she was not a talented cook like her mother-in-law, but she did make some decent meals, now that she is the daughter-in-law of Nancy Donahue, she was becoming a better cook and she even made meals for her Mother, Frankie who loved her breakfast meals.

She quickly prepared some chicken soup and made her a pot of coffee, that she needed. She knew her husband will wake up in any second when he realizes that she was missing. Her heart warms of the feeling of how those two are connected. Both of them knew whenever they are in trouble and one look from other person, they understood each other's thoughts almost immediately. She smiled at the thought once Axl mentioning if two of them had mind reading power or something. She poured some soup into a bowl and went to check up on her husband.

* * *

Oo

Sean never gets sick, but he is the one to treats everyone else who gets sick.

This time roles were reversed, he has got cold and fever. Last week while visiting his wife's brother , and his best friend's two years old son who has been clinging to Sean , he has gotten the virus from him. He loved his nephew a lot, but he hated being sick. As much as he hates this, being sick has it perks, like spending some time off from work and getting full attention and love from his wife, not that his wife ignores him, but he loved the extra attention he gets at the moment. His head is killing him, and then he noticed his lovely wife is carrying a tray and coming into the room.

* * *

Oo

She smiles at him. "Good Morning!" She says while pressing her palm to his forehead. He sighs and leans his head to her warm palm.

"Good Morning, I think I am dying." He says.

She can't help but smirk at the dramatic pose her husband is giving. He frowns at her. She quickly stops her smirk and takes the bowl of soup and starts to feed him.

After whining for a few minutes she manages to finish more than half of the bowl.

He quickly falls back to the pillow. She started to get up to put away the tray, only to be pulled back into a warm hug.

"Nooo, please don't leave. I love you." She hears her husband says.

Sue sighs and gets herself comfortable, knowing that there is no way she was getting up from his death-grip. She hears him releases a satisfying breath. He falls asleep almost immediately; she is glad that he gets enough sleep, because of their odd hours of work they barely get full eight hours sleep. Sue strokes his hair while he sleeps. She can't but wonder how she got so lucky to land on a great guy who is the best husband and he is the most handsome guy she has ever laid her eyes on. She feels her eyes getting heavier and before she knows it she was also sleeping.

* * *

Oo

After struggling for three days of being sick Sean finally was able to feel better. He never takes any time away from work, apart from the day off he gets. So, he was able to get some much-needed rest. He was very happy that he got some alone time with his lovely wife and knew he must have troubled her a lot. He smiles how worried she gets whenever he gets upset for things at work and when he gets sick. He knew that she loved him to death. Sue was sleeping soundly, hugging him tightly.

He smiles and presses a kiss on her forehead, he frowns as he feels that she was very warm. Slowly he removes her hold and checks her temperature, she's having a fever. He feels bad that she got it from him, but smiles that now he gets to see his clinging side of his wife. He goes to the kitchen to make some chicken soup for his wife who will be grumpy when she wakes up.

* * *

Oo

Sue was feeling cold as if she was in the south-pole or something. She wanted to get up and to check up on her husband, but she felt very tired and settle back on the bed. Then Sean comes to the room, he looks better, he looks handsome and she wanted to kiss him senseless, but her head felt funny and she closed her eyes.

"Hey, honey." Sean greets her while kissing her temple. "Looks like it is my turn to take care of you." He says smiling.

Sue grumble but slowly gets up with her husband's help.

For the next two days, Sean looks after his grumpy and sick wife because it's their duty to look after each other.

THE END

* * *

Oo

Thanks for reading


End file.
